Tainted Love
by the.crimson.siren
Summary: A one-shot to pass the time away. Enjoy, Eric and Sookie SMUT. Oh how we love it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yes, I know I am also working on the story _A Delicate Past_, but since I seemed to have a road block in deciding which direction to go to in the story I decided to try and right a quick on-shot to keep you all entertained until the next chapter is finished. Enjoy, and review, if many like it I shall surely continue. Thank you all once again for your support and comments, they are always appreciated.

* * *

**TAINTED LOVE**

My life has become one of frailties and moral complications, it is as if God has placed a cage of deception around me, keeping me trapped from the unbreakable truth that is right before my eyes. No, I lie even now, the truth is something that is apparent, the truth is something that is so obvious it keeps me up at night with its infidelities and injustice; the truth is a man, and that man is Eric Northman. Everything about him exudes an arrogant disdain for the world that I loath beyond comprehension. I hate this man, in that very cruel way that I actually have learned to care for him, hate him. Yet, here I am, locked in my house as if the night itself is the very soul I am so desperately wishing to hide from. It's pathetic really, even Bill can't help me now.

Ah Bill, his naive trust in me keeps him from seeing the reality of the situation, and yet it kills me to watch his faith slip away with every interaction...I am but a lamb for the slaughter, a lamb awaiting its fate...if only it would just come...

-------

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Who is it?"

"Sookie open the door, it is imperative that I speak to you." Damn woman, always with her questions.

"Go away Eric, I have already told you, I want nothing to do with you! I am done working for vampires, I work for myself now, thank you very much."

"Is Bill not there to save you? Is that why you won't let me in? Naive woman, don't you know that I am only being courteous by asking for your permission? I can easily _rip_ you out of this house if I so wished it. Now open this door!"

She obeyed. As the door opened her hair wrestled with the wind like a ribbon of gold mustering to float away. The aroma of it was enough to have me practically on my knees begging to take just a piece of her for myself.

"You may not come in, I recede your invitation to my house, so whatever you have to say to me you may say it from the comforts of the wilderness for all I care but I want you off my porch, Eric Northman." Ingenious, I was like a homeless cur as I stood paramount in watching her, observing every vital move she made. If I could breath I was sure that I would have been holding whatever air there was.

"Your temper is really unbecoming of you, now please I need you..." Her face softened with puzzlement. "...to do me a favor. You do owe me for the fine job that was done to your driveway." With a huff in defeat she allowed me entrance to her home. The moment I stepped over the threshold I felt a spark of excitement trail up my spine and into the tips of my fangs. I wanted to taste her, fuck her, turn her...mmm what a lovely addition she would make to the vampire world. She was perfect in every way.

"What do you need me to do?" She pressed towards the kitchen, I, blindly following before bending to enter the human eating area. "True Blood?"

"I rather starve thank you, besides I opted to have a rather large meal before coming here, but I won't waste another moment of your time. I have to go undercover to Dallas, and I need a female to accompany me. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being mine for an evening or two. I will pay for all your expenses. All I need from you Sookie, is your undying cooperation and that very useful power you have." She remained quite still at the opposite side of the room, her body functioning to cower away from me.

"If you need a woman by your side, why not ask Pam?" She snouted. "I'm sure she will be more then willing to help." Every step I made she was sure to counter it with one of her own, she was certain on keeping a distance between us, and honestly who was I to blame her?!

"Pam needs to take care of the bar while I am away, she is the only one I would ever trust Fangtasia to, I need her to stay in Louisiana. Please, Sookie, I am asking you as a friend and business partner...I will be in your debt." With a smug look upon her face she kindly agreed, her body swooning away all the previous nervousness to now a more endearing self.

"Fine, I'll do it, but not without some requests of my own. Whatever we are doing it will involve us sleeping in separate rooms first off..." Ha!

"I can't do that." I stated flatly. "We are supposed to be perceiving ourselves as a couple my dear, how can we ever pull that off if I allow you your own quarters?"

"How can anyone believe us, when I barely stand the sight of you to begin with?" My fist churned into a ball that stood shakingly at my side, now that was just cheeky.

"You were always a bad liar Sookie." My voice purred as I maneuvered myself in front of her, blocking her escape to the living room. "I can feel you right now, your _arousal..._the smell of it alone is mouthwatering. Tell me, will Bill be joining us this evening, or am I going to have you all to myself?" Her skin was like porcelain to my touch. My fingertips working the outline of her cheek all the way down to her lips.

"Bill will know if I'm in danger..." She watched like the helpless prey that wished kindly for her death.

"You're absolutely right, but do you feel like you're in danger with me?" Such a little thing really, a kiss ... most people don't give it a moment's consideration. They kiss on meeting, they kiss on parting, I have kissed many and yet never felt the anticipation I did now to feel that bit of flesh upon my own. Yes Eric Northman, though I would never admit it aloud, had found his addiction, the one thing he couldn't live without...

"Yes." She answered as I feasted on her skin, my lips tainting every bit of her that I could muster in devouring. I probed her mouth with my tongue as if it was to be the last moment of my vampire life, and by Lucifer she tasted like Heaven. I was so lost that I had barely any coherence of what the rest of my body rushed to do, I was too focused on having her taste wrapped in my mind forever. But from that moment came the deadly silence that followed.

Silence - the unsettling, haunting banter of annihilation. How does one describe silence? Precisely how does silence sound? How could you ever even begin to describe it accurately? Is it a dull roar of emptiness, or a mythic veil, muffling the ears from the very essence of sound itself?

Is it comforting, or terrifying? Is it inherently human, or the most inhuman thing that could come to mind? Is it the very nature of death...? Or rather, is it perversely, disturbingly, alive- a bloodthirsty demon that drinks the life from the ears and leaves only a cold void as a tombstone of what once was? Silence is time that passes, even when it appears unfeasible; even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Silence was the epitome of my existence.

"Eric..." I wished for no rejection, no thought of guilt, so in turn I tasted her fruitful lips once more. My body molding to pull her light weight around my waist and against the ill papered walls. She was mine no matter who else disagreed. Her pulsing heart was like music to my ears, a sound that matched her heavy breathing and swollen lips.

"Do you wish it was_ his _taste in your mouth?" My hand took to the crook of her neck, the other ripping away the binds of clothing on her chest. I would start their, from the base of her neck all the way down to her mountainous peeks above. I nipped and suckled only to have her pushing my path further to her liking and cooing for more. "Is it _his_ hands you want all over you?"

"No." She soothed, her hands reaching to grab a lock of my hair. She pulled it back purposefully so that my eyes could see her own. "Tonight, I want you."

'Then tonight, that is exactly what you shall have." In a hot fever I pulled up her skirt and drove myself inside her tight, aching, wetness.

The heat spread through her body as if the room had caught on fire, her luscious curls bouncing with every thrust I made. The feline was in such a heat that she tried frivolously to peal my clothes right off of me but I denied such a claim. She will only get as much as I was willing to give her. "Ah, don't be a naughty girl now or I will have to punish you."

"Then punish me! But take off your shirt, I want to see you, I want to feel you." I teased her entrance before plummeting back inside of her warmness, my cock now dripping with her juices as my body consumed hers with every blow.

"Touch whatever you want...feel me Sookie, look at me." Her eyes had remained closed in her requests but I would not let them stay that way. Faster, harder, I dove into a land of euphoria, a land where we both were journeying to. "Look at me, lover." My fangs had breached and without another thought descended to the nape of her neck, puncturing the precious skin to get my fill. She screamed, and it was then with a lock of her hands behind my head did she do as I requested, her eyes flashing wide as she pressed our foreheads to match each others. She opened her mouth to speak and I devoured it with my bloody own, letting her taste her own sweet blood in the process. I wanted no words, all I wanted was the feel of both of our dripping bodies to cum together as I felt the vibration of her moans in my mouth.

In our hangover of bliss I placed her down on her feet, my arm being used to support her as her breathing still labored. Her body glowed with an intoxicating color that made me proud, and yet her eyes were what distracted me the most. No longer was there the hate for me inside them, the untrusting look she used to pass me every time I spoke. Now all I saw was the blur of a happy woman that was lost in transitioning back to reality. "That was...you were...I guess all those women were right to try you out." She beamed as her foot popped to the tip of her toe leaving her able to bite my bottom lip. "Let's do it again."

"Yes." An all too familiar voice said from behind. "Lets." It was then that my mouth arched in a calming smirk that supported my new found need to protect her naked body from this so called intruder.

"Bill." I began, my hand drifting to wash away the remnants of my meal. "I believe she was talking to me."

Fin.

(Maybe) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, the one-shot really didn't work. Eekkk. Maybe a two shot instead? Or a three? Who knows, as long as the audience keeps liking it I shall provide more. Enjoy. :D

* * *

"Sookie, put some clothes on! Do you have no shame?" As his body churned to keep the melting pot of misery from tipping over, Bill's only solace from the spectacle was granted to him by the cold, hard floor. His eyes glared at the kitchen tiles with such disdain that I almost feared for there safety. "And you..." He murmured, his body practically shaking to reconsider his stillness. "I should ki-..."

"Steady Bill, you don't want to say something that I'm sure you will regret. However with that said, I do not appreciate you speaking to _my_ lover in such an ill-mannered tone. So don't. Let us speak like the men that we are, she has nothing to do with this."

"She has _everything_ to do with this!" He spat.

With a passive turn I knelt before the silent Goddess, my eyes just as pertinently soft as the moment we made love. "How about you go take a shower and relax, I believe I have some business to attend to with Mr. Compton." She had so much to say, and it pained me to feel the guilt of our labors washing over. She was gasping for air, and it was I alone that could pull her out of the untamed waters. "_Please_...let me handle this, it is my fault after all...isn't it?" Pulling off my only barrier I placed the black cashmere sweater over her head and pushed her on her way. "It will be alright, I promise."

"Why?" He questioned the moment she was out of range. "You can have anyone you wish for Eric, why her? Have I not done enough for you already?"

"Because she intrigues me, because I know she can do better, because I can protect her in ways that you can't...take your pick. Besides, your attachment to her was unrealistic, it needed to end so that you can focus on the tasks at hand. I don't need you gallivanting around to try and save her every time she gets into trouble. She is a danger to you Bill, you should be thanking me." I almost believed my bullshit.

"You coward! You can't have her, I won't let you have her. She is mine!" His movements had become long and ragged, his body shifting to drag back and forth across the ground like an unsuspecting jaguar. "You can not taint what doesn't belong to you!"

"Ha! You do know how to amuse me...tell me, did you see the marks on her neck?" He paused his eyes now full of darkness. "The circle is complete, whether you like it or not, Sookie and I are bound. She will feel me just as much as I do her...it will drive her mad if she doesn't give in to it first, and then I will have her entirely. She _will_ be mine, I know that much is for my future. And if you so damn to stay in the way..." I strode to face my adversary with a sparkle of glee behind my grin. "...take your best shot. I dare you. Give me a reason to show Sookie how deceiving you really are." With fangs out we both moved to close the gap between us, Sookie running to block the way as Bill caught in the first punch to my jaw.

"You two will not fight in my home! Bill, this is just as much my fault as it is Eric's." Damn woman! I had been so concentrated on Bill that I had hardly heard her come down the stairs. Spitting out a taste of blood, I retracted my fangs and awaited Bill's next hit. It came swiftly after the first knocking me to stumble back before being tackled fully to the ground. I did not retaliate however, instead I let him have his way, and took every hit like a brick wall no closer to crumbling then the day it was built.

"STOP IT! BILL!" Picking me up he tossed me to the living room like a rag doll, my body tumbling to strike the television on impact. I laughed at his enthusiasm, he really could be a good vampire when the situation called for it. "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM." Brave she was, she clutched his arm with all her might, her body pushing and pulling to cease his castigation. I thought that would lessen his attack, but it only fueled it. It wasn't until Sookie was hurled towards the wall that I made my move. I grabbed a hold of his neck and brought his back straight onto the wooden middle table, my body hovering over him as I applied the necessary force with a broken leg of mahogany.

"Just because you can't breath doesn't mean I can't kill you." My eyes watched as she stirred. "Where is your fortitude now? You imbecile there is nothing here for you, now leave before I finish what I have started."

"Sookie...I didn't mean to hurt you." Groveling, how pathetic.

"Go. Leave Bill! You are not welcome here anymore."

"Fine, but when he breaks your heart you will come back to me, and I'll be waiting. He doesn't care about you. Eric only cares for Eric. You are but a conquest for his book, nothing more, Sookie." And then he was gone.

"Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm good, just a bruise here and there, nothing I can't handle. What about you, you were the one getting your face smashed in." I chuckled.

"Only a tiny set back, you said not to fight so I simply did what you asked. I could have ended him and you know it." With her hands she curiously traced her fingertips across the already healing wounds. "However if you do wish to help, you can always let me have a taste of your blood...it will speed up the healing process." Mmm, her blood it was like a virus to my veins, the crimson ecstasy drifting to leave only a burning hunger that couldn't be controlled. I was poisoned! I was duped! I had tasted Heaven and now was being tortured by Hell. I needed her, I needed to bathe in her blood and drink my sanity away from this wicked girl. Yet I couldn't, she was my ounce of humanity, she was my goodness, she was the only thing that kept me from transcending completely into the dark abyss of my mind.

"Uh, how about I make you a bottle of TrueBlood instead?"

In a huff I assessed the damages and took out a check book from my pocket. "I'll suffer without it. Here I think this should cover what happened here today." The check was made out for a thousand dollars, I blame myself for not knowing what human sentimentals cost these days.

"Eric I...I don't need this, especially not this much. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to take the money from you, but now it just seems a bit...odd."

"And why is that? I remember a time when you took 10 grand from me without a care in the world, Sookie. What is so different now? Must I always be an arrogant son of a bitch for you to be able to take advantage of me?"

She sighed the smile evaporating from her face like the morning dew before a rain storm. "This was wrong, Eric. We shouldn't have done what we did, we can ruin lives with it."

"Then let them be ruined, or better yet, tell me that you didn't want it. Tell me that you want me gone and that it was a one time mistake. Come on dear girl, I dare you, tell me you don't have feelings for me...I can feel you Sookie, I know everything that is swarming through your body, and none of it is saying to let me go. However, because I am a gentleman I will leave the decision to you. All I need is to hear it once, and I will forget this day has ever happened. You will have the old Eric back and he will come with a wrath like you've never seen it." I strode towards the door, my eyes shifting to glare at the treacherous pain in my ass.

"Wait your sweater!"

"Keep it, I like the night air on my chest. Besides I have much thinking to do...you do fascinate me. No breather has ever done so..." I must have looked half lost for her concern wore true on her shirt. "Goodbye, _lover_." Her hand grasped my own with a tender allure that stopped me from my exit. "Yes?" I choked without turning to give her the glance she desired.

"Bite me..."

"Wha-...what?" Now she had definitely caught my attention. "Bite me, whether it be for the last time or not I'm not sure...but...just do it, ok?"

I obliged, my fangs moving to pinch her neck so that a few drops of crimson liquid dripped down to her chest. Yet I did not taste, instead I softly kissed her lips and left her with her newly formed wound. "You said to bite and I did, if you truly with for me to _taste_ you, then come tomorrow night to Fangtasia and I will give you your wish on our plane ride. Goodnight Sookie." Stepping into the night I flew away before another word could be said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I want to continue to thank you all for your kind reviews and say that they truly do inspire me to keep on going. If any one wishes to make a suggestion or even perhaps some constructive criticism I am also up for that as well. You are all wonderful, truly. -curtsies- Now to get to the chapter, this chapter is very wordy I must warn you and less descriptive then I'm usually known for. However, I felt as thought it needed to be this way. So enjoy as always.

Your Humble Servant,

.Siren

* * *

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream, stop licking yourself, Eric." My eyes drifted from the mounds of paperwork upon my desk, to catch a glimpse of the paranormal beauty at my door.

"Pam, I have not the slightest clue what you speak of, however I do hope everything ran smoothly tonight without my presence?" She quickly moved to sit upon my lap, her hand bracing my chin in a manner I couldn't refuse. She was mine after all, and with that said I would dare not deny her anything she wished for. "Yes my child?"

"Where's Sookie?" She inquired.

"Safe in the confines of her home, I imagine. Why? Have you taken a liking to our little telepath?" I remained casual, content, my hands moving to continue the work before me even though her body was of a great sore to my side.

"I have actually, but I'm curious master, her smell reeks around the entire bar. You wouldn't be trying to hide her now would you?" Pushing the chair towards the wall, she dropped to her knees and examined every last bit of me.

"Actually if you want to know the truth you pesky adolescent..." I swatted her face away and stood. "...I visited her a few hours ago, and she accepted my job offer, that is all. Now go, your existence in my dwelling is becoming quite irritating. Don't you have some new pumps to ruin?"

"Ha! Visit huh? Well one day you will have to tell me how good she tastes, you know I'm a sucker for blondes. Until then, be careful Eric, I would hate to see you get your heartbroken in this mess."

"I have a heart made of stone Pam, you need not worry..."

-------

"Order up! Hey, I said order up!"

"By God, Terry Bellefleur, keep your pants on, I am moving as fast as I can." Sookie grabbed the next set of plates and cheerfully walked them to their tables.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Sam questioned, his eyes glued to the new delightfully up beat version of Sookie Stackhouse.

"Hey can I get a rum an' coke?" Asked a customer.

"Beats me Sam, she told me she stood home all night, yesterday."

"It looks to me like she got some of that bedroom lovin' if you know what I mean."

"Like you could tell ya freaking fairy, stay out of this Lafayette."

"Honey I can tell you ain't been gettin' any in a long ass time, so shut your mouth and take a lesson from me, ya hear. Ya loud mouth bitch!"

"Hey waitress are you deaf, a rum an' coke, now!" With the rage of a Titan, Tara abruptly threw down her hand, her attention retuning to the three men that flooded her bar stools in demand of a drink.

"Hey, you son of a bitch, did I _ask_ you what you wanted to drink yet? No! So guess what, until I do you sit there like a good ol' white man and wait. Shit, I don't got time for this redneck bullshit, I'm sure you wish it was back to the cotton fields for me, now don't you?! Don't you?!" With wide eyes the trio of testosterone remained silently unsure how to react. "Now what the fuck was it that you wanted again?"

"Any beer will do fine, thank you."

"Me too."

"An' me."

"Good cause you weren't going to get anything else, anyways."

"Hey Sookie, can I...uhm. speak to you in my office please?"

"Why sure Sam let me just finish with this order and I'll be right there." Her smile was radiant, breathtaking, so much so that Sam had to tame his animal instincts in feasting on her beauty. She was too delecate for that, too fragile to be tainted by his unworthy hands. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sookie, is everything ok? You know you can talk to me about anything and everything, right?"

"Sam I don't have the slightest clue on what you're saying, everything is fine." _Liar._ "Can't a woman just be in a chipper mood?"

"Of course you can, but Sookie this chipper mood reminds me of when you were too nervous to tell your Grams that you broke her favorite vase when we were younger." He sighed with a discontent that made Sookie's heart strings pull. "What are you hiding?" The embrace of his fingers tickled the doll-like skin of her cheek. "Tell me."

"I need a few days off of work, that's all, and I didn't know how to ask you." _Eric was right_, she thought instantly, _perhaps I'm not as wholesome as I thought I was_. _Here I am lying to even those closest to me, shameful yes, but it is the necessary precaution to make sure no one gets hurts. Yes,_ she kept telling herself, _the necessary precaution..._

_"_Well hell, that's all it was? Of course you can, just don't miss me too much while you're gone and make sure to bring me something back. You know how I love those trinket things."

With a smile she nodded gracefully. "Will do Sam...oh and Sam? Thanks, you really are a good friend." With a kiss to his cheek she tightened the scarf around her neck, fixed her apron, and back off she went to finish her gruelling shift for the evening.

-------

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock."

"She'll come."

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but..."

"Pam, when I want your opinion I will be sure to ask for it, until then, leave me. Your job is required in front." _She will be here_ I thought quietly to myself, _she has to come, she just has to_. As the sound of her heels disappeared into the distance I reveled in my own sickening thoughts. As the great Albert Einstein once said, 'Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy.' Without being as philosophical as most, why was I here? No, better yet, why was I so infatuated with this girl? What did she have to teach me, or I her? How could the dead understand the living and yet be completely and incandescently lost at the same time?

I had not the slightest clue, but for the first time in my life, instead of doing something about it I remained like stone and continued to brood.

-------

"Pam! Hi, I'm supposed to meet Eric, should I just go inside?"

"Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. You know, he has been waiting for you, and you're late." She tapped her foot with such an unpleasant satisfaction that Sookie couldn't help but look childishly to the ambivalent concrete. "Come on in, he's towards the back, you can't miss him."

"Thanks Pam."

"No problem, sugar."

She sulked into the crowded club with her eyes fanning the dark participants along the way. She was like the beauty to the beasts and one by one heads began to turn as she walked back to Eric's thrown.

"Good evening." With a stumble she placed her bags to the ground and gave Eric an awkward curtsey. (Hugging seemed to intimate for the occasion, and a handshake was far too formal.)

"Do you know that every one is watching us? Watching what I might do to the gorgeous blonde ambition before me?"

"I can hear them remember, I don't need to look to know."

"Hmm, so what do you suppose I do? We must give my customers a show...they've paid for it, you see." Before she could deviate a rejection I had already brought her to straddle my waist, my fingertips keeping her both balanced and unable to escape the newly chosen position.

"Eric Northman!" She spat in a calm whisper that made my insides twist as if I was mortal again.

"Say my name again, just this time..." My lips took to her neck, my fangs pressing softly against her flesh until they agonizingly broke through the skin. "...scream." With a tightening grip I lifted from my chair and began to drink the crimson treat, her legs dangling as she let out a tiny gasp for air. I knew she wouldn't devote me with my wish, but this was enough...a taste of her blood would always be enough to keep me satisfied...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I apologize about the wait, and how I have yet to continue with my other story "Delicate Past". For the past few weeks I have been trying to start on my novel and so my time has been a bit more limited then first anticipated. However, with that said, I hope to be able to give you another chapter soon, and that is for both stories. I will work extra hard this Thanksgiving Weekend to get something done. :D Happy Holidays, everyone.

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. Northman, your room and accomedations are already set and waiting for you. I hope you and your guest do enjoy your stay." The worker's eyes by this time had undoubtedly focused on the girl within my arms. She had fallen asleep on the plane ride here, and not wishing to wake her from her crippling slumber, I simply reasoned to carry her instead. "Is that...Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Ah I see that you remember her, well she is hard to forget, fortunately it is, she shall be my guest for these next few evenings. Is that to be a problem?"

"Oh no, no, not at all. I just thought...nevermind what I thought, please do enjoy your stay Mr. Northman and if you need anything, anything at all feel free to call the front desk we'd be delighted to fulfill your every need."

"So it would seem. In that case, I need the best of everything you have on the menu sent up to my room immediately." She stirred, her head turning to snuggle further down into my shoulder. Dear Lucifer, her smell...let me see if I can even begin to describe it to you. Her smell to me is like the rain to a hardened dessert, the snow to the Alaskan mountains, it is needed, and without it, nothing could survive. It is yearned for and yet without it, it feels as if your throat will forever stay parched. She is the inspiring essence of nothing and yet everything, she is my everlasting euphoric drug.

"But of course sir, do you wish for a human to be brought up to your room as well?"

"No." I said with assurance. "That will not be necessary."

"Very well then, enjoy the rest of your stay."

It was in the elevator that she awoke, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Where are we?" I wanted to say _home, _for it was the fantasy that had taken control in my head but instead I remained silently engulfed in my own thoughts. If only she could give me that chance of eternity, that chance to make her my own, completely. "Eric, you can put me down now, I'm sure I can walk all on my own, thank you."

"Perhaps I just want to have you close to me right now, is that too much? Stop your complaining and just enjoy being catered to."

"Fine. But I warn you, the more you spoil, the more I'm going to continue to want it."

"That is what I'm hoping for, lover. Now, get dressed, we have much to do tonight, we have a party to attend."

"Party? Eric, what are we really doing here? You never did give me the true reason to why you needed me, I think I deserve a straight answer." Her brows furrowed and she gave that look that I had been far too used to lately. It was the look of curiousity, curiousity in knowing that the big bad wolf was up to something devious again. Of course her theory was absolutely on the nose, but do give me some credit.

"You are here to be the woman at my side for the evening, you need a date for these things and I chose you."

"Wait, so there isn't anyone in danger? No one in need of my help? No vampire locked up in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church, that I need to be rescuing?"

"No." I said flatly. "All that is here is a vampire wishing for your companionship. Do you think that you can do that without exhausting yourself?"

She gave a grin of excitement. "I think I can manage, as long as you remain on your best of behavior."

"Scouts Honor, lover."

-------

The party, or event if you would like to call it was made up of all the area leaders of the surrounding states and a few other supers that filled in the gaps. Sookie seemed pleased with her outfit choice as she walked into the room to scope out the rest of the crowd. She had put on a deep navy blue dress that ran delicately to the the ground. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in some up-do manner. I insisted that she wore it down for protectional purposes but she declined my warning. I believe she just wants to tease me for the entire night, taunting me with a taste of what I can't have. Damn woman.

"My dear Eric, I see some other woman is on your arm tonight..." The woman sniffed the air, her body taking in the pungent smell that engulfed my telepath. "...Mmm, and she is human too, when can I get a taste of her?"

"Never, as far as I'm concerned, so how about you mind your own business and leave us alone." Oh dear Sookie, how I love when she burns.

"Excuse me? I can rip out your heart out right now if I so wished it, human." With a hand to her neck I pressed her body firmly against the wall, the scene being blocked by my excruciatingly tall build.

"You will do nothing of the sort, and if I ever hear you or _anyone else_ for that matter..." I had felt the eyes against my back, so I thought to address all who dared to step towards me. Vampires are known for the incredible hearing abilities after all. "...try to threaten what is mine, I swear, by pain of death, I will kill you. I do not like when others touch or play with my things, so if we are all done gossiping about the living girl at my arm, let us go back to what we all came here for, agreed?"

"No, not agreed." Christian Folks. His voice was unmistakable.

"You do have a lot of nerve Eric bringing a human here and not offering her to any...if there is no attachment to her accept for that she is your _play thing_ then I say let her be the appetizer. I am your elder. This is what I command." The crowd parted like the Red Sea when Moses compelled it to, all moving out of his way to make a path directly to me. Christian was dark, handsome, he remained me a lot of Godric and yet even Godric looked young remarkably young compared to Christian. "She is a beauty, and I apologize that we had to meet under such circumstances...Sookie was it?"

"Yes. Sookie Stackhouse." Her body moved as he pleased it, her hand gracefully finding his as he began to pull her away from me and towards the crowd of predators.

"No! You mustn't. I will not share her Christian." To that he just stared, his arm wrapping protectively around my property.

"So you are telling me, you would rather be punished then give up a measly little girl."

"Yes."

"Then so be it, no one touch Miss. Stackhouse for the remainder of the evening. I think she has had enough excitement for one night, is that right?" She nodded, the glamour wearing off enough so that she could focus her attention back to me.

"Ahh, ahh, not yet my dear, I was wondering if you would care to grant me the pleasure of a dance?"

"No." She stated, her hand pulling away from his to come back rightfully by my side. "I am entitled to give the man I came with the frist dance, and if Eric within the evening finds it ok to dance with anyone else besides himself, then and only then will I dance with you Mr. Folks."

"Very well then, do enjoy yourselves."

-------

I watched them dance together for hours, I watched them laugh a dozen times, I watched the vampire I loathe finally enter a state of pure happiness. It was beautiful how I could knock the dominos down so easily. _Kill the queen_ I thought, all I need is the right moves to win this chess game.

"Mr. Folks, your car is here."

"No, I'm sorry but you are to tell him to come back in a few days. I am not done in Dallas, there is still much to do, oh and will you find me a way to get in touch with Miss. Stackhouse? I need to tell her some important information with the vampire she shares her bed with."

"Yes sir, right away."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Enjoy this chapter of angst. :D I promise that soon I will be updating much sooner then I have been able to.

* * *

It's quite amusing how the world plays with the puppet strings of humanity, twisting and pulling them until a clash of amusement for some higher being is found; is it not? No? Wait, so you don't see the amusement? Hmm, well then, I will have to explain exactly what I mean at a later time, but for now I have much more pessing matters to attend to. Our first being last night when Sookie and I returned to our hotel room...

Through her reservations and modesty I had surely thought I would be finding myself sleeping on the floor last night, however, I was pleasantly surprised when she practically shrieked at the thought of me being anywhere else but right at her side. Mr. Folks had done more damage from his encounter then I had first anticipated and from that she remained fearful of being far from me; her body molding to nestle itself cozzily into my own thinned out physique as we rested on the thrown of a bed that had been provided for us. She even dragged me from my nightmares to stand soldier-like in front of the bathroom door until she was done taking her nightly drip. Thank goodness for sun deflecting windows. It wasn't like Sookie to be scared of anything, this woman had faced some of the worst creatures immaginable and yet one vampire had got her to put herself on a leash practically...I needed to know what was it that Sookie saw in him that I couldn't see...perhaps that I didn't care to see.

-------

Sookie awoke the next afternoon with the smell of rosebuds tickling her nose and a note in place of the blonde vampire that warmed the sheets prior. The note read the following:

_Lover,_

_ As always some business has pulled me to leave you unattended for, so promise me until I return you will keep yourself out of trouble. I realize now that it was a mistake to bring you here and for that I apologize in full. You must understand I am a greedy man and my patience and stubborness have possessed me to do more then my pride would usually allow. I want you, Sookie and until the day that I have you I won't stop. I can't. You are the oil to my machinery and without you nothing would seem to work the same anymore. Sometimes I wish that Bill would have never brought you to the club that day, maybe if I never knew you I would be the same old pain in the ass brooding Eric I have always been. No, but I can't think that way because that isn't how this hand was dealt. I write this letter because I'm too much of a coward to say it your face. I need time to think, to bring myself back from the darkness of my mind and be myself again. I am evil, dangerous, immoral, I am not a man that falls prey to a woman, especially a human._

_ E._

_P.S. Yes, partially you know I'm talking out of my ass right now, but leave it be. I should ravish your sleeping body before I'm done writing this letter, but I won't. Instead I will end it with keeping you thinking how you got that ever so small bite mark on your inner thigh. Go ahead, look, you were the one that was having a wet dream over it if I might add._

"That son of a mother!" She reached a hand under her nightgown to reveal a bruise with two identical cuts. "Fine, two can play at that game." Stomping her way towards the shower Sookie plotted for revenge, a revenge that kept her mind off of the mysterious man she had met last night. A revenge that had her fueled for another day. A revenge that brought the old Sookie back to the surface... just what Eric's letter was meant to do.

-------

"Eric, why am I here? Do you wish to turn your beauty into one of us?"

"No." Not yet anyways. "I have asked you here to warn you..."

"Warn me? Truly, I don't think there is anything that I should be fearing...unless it is you, Eric. Are you afraid your pet is going to leave you for a better, stronger vampire? You did see the way she looked at me, didn't you?"

With a hissing growl Christian's body collided against the wall, my forarm to his throat.

"Ah, ah, Eric, don't be so fowl, there are cameras at every inch of this place. To kill a vampire is punishable by death...since you are already a maker they won't let you off as easily as they did Bill I'm sure." With a suck of my teeth I released him, the wall suffering more of a blow then I had done to him I'm afraid.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to turn her."

"That is not your descision to make. I will turn her when she sees herself ready to be turned. Besides, that is of no concern of yours boy, she is mine. I may do with her as I please, go find your own blood bag to get off to. There is no winning battle for you here."

"God if only Godric could see you now."

"Do not bring up his...name...again. Understood?" My words were sharp, crisp, every syllable matching out to thrust the exact same enmity as the next. "You won't get the rise out of me that you are looking for, give it up Christian." The fire broiled inside me like a hot kettle waiting to explode. The heat coarsed through my dead veins making my ice cold body blister with a fever that could make the rays of the sun feel like a breeze. And so I turned around, leaving my back to my enemy as I walked towards the woman I had left all alone.

"Fine, if you won't turn her, then I will. And that Eric, is a promise."

"I would like to see you try."

-------

"Sookie, woman, where are you?" I opened the hotel door to be hit in the head with a shoe. "Jesus Christ woman! Are you out of your mind?"

"Do _you _have any manners?"

"Ahh, so you saw, well, no use in crying over spilt blood. I was hungry so I fed, I haven't had a fresh meal since our last..._encounter_. She huffed with an expression that stated she had much more to say, what a shame I wasn't about to give her the time to let it all out. "Wait, before you turn this into an _oh my God Eric, how dare you not know your boundaries speech_, let me tell you that...you are in grave danger being here and we need to leave, immediately.

That stopped her dead in her tracks. "Christian?"

"Mmmhmm. So come on pack, and leave whatever you can leave behind, behind. You have five minutes."

"Wait! But...what does he want from me? You didn't tell him about my abilities, did you?"

"Lover, do you think I would ever do something like that? Of course not. My job is to protect you, not feed you to the wolves. His reasoning does not matter, come on..."

"Tell me, Eric, I won't pack a single thing."

"He wants me to turn you." The words trickled from my lips to her ear, part of me wishing I could grant him his wish.

"Into a vampire?" It wasn't a question she asked, it was more of an understanding that sprinkled her tone. "And you refused."

"I did." With a finger to her cheek I gently stroked the blood pinched area. "As you know I would love to turn you myself Sookie, but I would first need your consent. I will never do it against your will..." Silence, I loathed that damn noise.

"Thank you." It was all she said, before her eyes met and mine and she pulled me in for a kiss. My hand working into the locks of her hair as I invaded her mouth with my tongue. Yes she might of engaged it, but I certainly took control quite easily. As she pulled away to gasp for air I tapped her ass in the direction of her suitcase, her face dropping with concern.

"Pack, woman."

"Eric...it's already too late, there here." And the door flung open, six men with silver chains in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they truly do inspire me to write! :D Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A slit at the throat, a nick at the chin...it deprived him of his oropharynx; the breath gasping and sounding quite painful, leaving the body to fall limp to its predecessor. One by one they all participated in the same ride. Unable to fight, and yet not ready to die, they clung tenaciously to the pitiful existence they called a life-it was beautiful. For a few brief moments, one actually tried to fight me, nails pulling and prying in hard lines over my chest and shoulders as the attempt to push me off ended with a horrendous failure. I had won the upper hand, and now, like the Angel of Death herself, I would give them the symphony they deserved… "You bitch!" Coughed one. _Blood! Watch the fabric you disgusting swine! _"You will burn…in…Hell."

I was a monster, hardy and hail of health, and not so easily swayed from my task to now destroy them. With my lips mere inches from his own I hissed, "Then the only thing to do, is for I to meet you there. But not today, not today…"

Minding myself as I wield my hidden fangs once more, I watched it pull through the body similar to a sharp blade through butter. The blood was quick to spring up from my work, vivid and red, spilling over the now pale canvas. _The carpets! I would have to be more vigilant, next time. _**–Cough Cough- **Well thank Lucifer himself, it appears there is breath still in one, yet. He had become a witness to my genius, to his own spectacular death. And then in a minute's time like the others, he was dead…

I heard the magical applause in the background, my teacher overly exasparent of my job well done. "What a master piece you've made."

"I didn't mean to kill them, I just couldn't...help myself. I'm sorry." I cowered, how pathetic, and clung to the dark prince like a child hoping to be praised for her massacre.

"Mad?" Here came a hardy chuckle, one that only he could make sound like a symphony. "Of course not my dear, besides the mess, you have done well." He bent to lick the reminants of blood that splattered along my jaw and cheeks. "I'm proud, you are learning quickly." He paused. "However, something tells me you are in need of something else now lover, something more..."

"...animalistic." I finished.

"I was going to say _fruitful_, but animalistic will do. Tell me, what is it exactly?"

"You."

"Now that, you already have." He was always so playful, so teasing with his words. But today, after all that I had just been through, I was certain to make sure I was the one in control. I needed him like I used to need air, and so I took my fill, pouncing as I crashed my lips into his. I took no time in waiting, chilvary disappearing for another night as my hands invaded every bit of his chizeled body. I laid a trail of blood soaken kisses down his chest and he returned the same, his hand dabbing in the puddle of red before bringing it up to my lips to drink. We were consumed in our euphoria of lust and death, our bodies clashing for the key to fit the unopened lock. I was his chalice to fill, and trust he filled me well. He wanted to make sure, that without a doubt, I knew how pleased he was.

"Harder! Yes, right there!"

His hand twisted like a snake around my hair, jerking it to reach his lips. "Scream for me." He hissed savagely, I satisfying the demand with a delicious moan. "No, my name...you have no idea how much I love hearing you say it."

"Eric!"

With a sharp breath she hurled herself forward, beads of sweat dripping down her beloved cheeks. _Just a dream_ she thought frantically, _it was all just a dream_. Yes, for Sookie her fantiasies had been nothing more then a figment of her imagination...for the truth of the matter was, she was in deeper trouble then she knew.

"So I see sleeping beauty has come to." His brilliant voice boomed as he knelt towards her. "May I ask, what were you dreaming of?" He sniffed the air briefly. "You smell of wanton pleasure."

"Well that is of no concern of yours! I'm a lady, and you will treat me as such, whether I am your prisoner here or not." Now that seemed to offend.

"Prisoner, is that what you think you are? Miss. Stackhouse, you may leave here whenever you see fit, there are no chains that bind you here. However, if you are thinking of leaving us so soon I ask of you only this, to say goodbye to your precious vampire. For when you come to, you will be in the ground trying to fight your way to the surface."

"You wouldn't. Don't you dare touch me! You said I could leave."

In a very aristocratic manner Christian fixed his suit and moved to place his hands comfortably behind his back. "Yes I said you could leave, there is nothing false there. However just as you have the freedom to leave, I also have the freedom to do anything I please to you outside of this building. I promise, as long as you stay in this building you are safe, but outside these walls...who knows what can happen to such a delicous specimen such as yourself."

"Where is he and what do you want from us?" She was fearful yes, but she hid it well. Always the brave one Sookie Stackhouse was.

"He is in the other room being restrained by the jewlery you undoubtedly wear from time to time. Unlike you, I can not trust Eric to make the rash decisions in remaining calm, he is a rambuctious fellow when he's angry." He paused. "As for why I am so intriuged wiith you, well, I have heard from word of mouth that you posess a gift, one that can help the vampire community greatly. So I have come to make a deal. Join us. Let me be your maker, and let us truly begin to use your powers for a greater purpose. They are being wasted on a race that in a few hundred years will be nonexistent."

"I will never be anything to you." She spat.

"I thought you would say as much, so that is why I came up with a second plan. Question, does Eric feel when you are in danger Miss. Stackhouse?" In an instant Christian's body had caught Sookie's from behind, his arm wrapping around her sleekness to restain her head to the side. "Would he feel if another tasted you?"

"Please." Her word meant so much, and yet she refused to plea any further.

"Please what, Miss. Stackhouse?" His breath coaxed the side of her neck making her hair stand on end.

"Please, just take me to him. You will get what you want..." Defeated she was, for there was no escape. She did not know directly what Christian's grand scheme was, however she knew enough that if she wanted to survive this, she would learn how to bow out in gracefully. "...but it will be Eric that will create me and no one else."

"Understood."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Just a little something to keep your taste buds going. I promise after this chapter I shall truly begin to relish in just Sookie and Eric, and finally start getting to the moral of the story. :D Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews, as always they are always welcome. And hopefully the next chapter will come soon enough. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Christian Folks, he was a common sort of man, that is to say that his complexity spun tables in a way that _seemed_ common. He was turned a vampire in the 1800's by his lover, who at this time, shall remain nameless. You know vampires, they like to keep to themselves for the most part after all. With his humanity stripped away long ago, Christian had reluctantly become a bitter and cold man over the centuries. His life full of dillusions and grander that will never be exceeded to their depths. You see, Christian vowed to strengthen the vampire community, his ideal world beinging one, that in time, would make vampires the sole boisterous race of the universe.

"Flattery will get you no where, Eric."

"Let her go you cock sucking son of a bitch. There are plenty of others like her, more willing, let me find you one." Sookie watched as the silver singed through Eric's snow white skin, leaving a bubbling effect that looked something like a witch's caldron a brewing. It sadly reminded her of the time in the Fellowship of the Sun's church where he had once so courageously gave up himself to save the life of her and his maker. "Christian, I implore you, suffice me in letting her go."

"What is such the attachment for this one, Viking? I do say, I have never seen you fall so easily to your knees." Slowly, so that Eric could see every painful second, Christian nicked Sookie's neck. The blood ran out freely, cauticiously, as if it too was afraid of what this ancient had in store. "Drink her." He insisted. With what seemed like little effort at all, he brought Sookie's moistened skin right up to Eric's lips. "Do you smell that? Give in Viking, you know you want to. You know her smell, it calls to you. It's the siren you see, that deafeaned, piercing, scream that brings you to do its bidding, everytime. She will be your ultimate sacrifice. We can't have a Sheriff in our midsts that has such an easy weakness as _her_." Eric's blood stained lips stood constrictingly tight-shut as he tried effortlessly to move away from the temptation. "So if you want her, and I mean _truly_ want her, then you will agree that the only thing to do, to keep both of you safe, is to change her."

"Take these blasted chains off of me then."

"Only if you remain on your knees, dog." To that Eric simply growled, his body becoming frustrated with the binds that were slowly mutilating his skin. _Anything was better then this,_ he thought. "Guards, come and watch a new day, one of our own kind shall be born." Six men, all vampires, poured through the door frame, each seemingly buffer then the next.

As the chains were removed Sookie was thrown to the floor, this usually uncontrollable woman making no attempt to escape. Her mind instead continued to realize what her new fate had in store, a fate that she never desired. Sookie was too greedy to want to be a vampire, she rather die today then allow this to happen but she knew Eric would never have that. "I'm sorry." He stated coldly.

"Not as much as I am." And with that he tore into her already opened skin and began to drink her life away. "Eric. Eric, don't!" The feed tempted the blonde vampire further, his arousal unmistakable as he brought his meal completely to the floor. There was no constrain to this starved beast as he took what he pleased. His fingers gliding to pull down her jeans as he plunged his pulsing shaft into her dry unwanting self. She was humiliated, she was mortified. Part of her now hoped she was soon gone, but Eric continued to prolong the torment, prolong the pounding that was being displayed in front of everyone. Her blood covered his chest as his continuous pumps brought her to further agony. She screamed, she yelled, she flailed her hands to stop the madness, yet none availed, they were all soundless to the man she once secretly trusted with her heart. This is not how Eric had imagined this.

It wasn't until her body fell limp that he understood what a mistake he had made. "I...Sookie?...Sookie wake up! SOOKIE!"

"Bravo, Bravo." He clapped. "What a spectacle indeed. Now finish it."

"Fuck you!"

"Eric, this is not the moment to argue, if you wish to save your dark princess, you must finish it. Her pulse is weak Eric...tick tock, tick tock...she will soon be too gone for even the change to work. _Save_ her Eric, there is still time."

"I won't. I can't."

"You rather her die?" He spat.

"Yes, that is what she would have wanted..."

"You don't know that." He chimed, Christian's voice soothing to a dull. "Let her make that choice Eric, don't lose her now, not when you were finally so close to having her completely. Teach her, free her from all her human ties. She will be hopeless without you, she needs you Eric." Though he was still unconvinced Eric was too greedy to let her go without a fight and Christian played on that.

Biting his wrist he gave her, her beginning to a new life. "Well done. Come now, I have the perfect spot to bury her." His plan had now come full circle, Eric walked out with Sookie in arms, and placed her gently into her hole. "Are you going to join her?"

"No." He said defeatedly. "I will await for her on the surface. She needs to suffer the first apart alone." His eyes lay focused on the tomb as the rest of the vampires began to fill the earth around her. All his paranoias were beginning to surface, and it was now Eric that had lost control. Without Sookie, he thought, there is no use of being here. But what astonished him even more, was he didn't want vampire Sookie, he wanted _his_ Sookie, the human Sookie that loved him in her own fiercely crazed way. He wanted the Sookie that he could hear her pulse race everytime he was near. He wanted the Sookie that though was mortal, was fearless to the dangerous world around her.

"Good work my friend, you will be happy soon enough." And then he and his henchmen were gone, leaving Eric to rot in his own dismay.

For minutes, he stood comotose, barely unable to move, his fingers being the only visual sign that he was still alive, metaphorically speaking of course. They coarsed through the soil as if a plan was forming in his head, and then almost spontaneously he began. His hands forcing there way through the muck of dirt as he fished his way through to manage the escape of his lover. "Please..." He stirred to himself, his arms working dubbly to quicken the pace. Then a hand appeared, a nose, a mouth, he rushed her to the surface and cut himself as deeply as he could without severing the appendage completely. His idea was irrational yes, but he had to try. _If enough of my blood is given to her_, he suspected, _then perhaps, I can save her_.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that it has been awhile, and I do apologize about this. It was one review in particular that made me wish to finish this piece out to its fullest. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I have changed the point of view to third person, but I promise all the thoughts will be flowing from Eric's sexy brain for the remainder of the story. Enjoy. And hopefully this chapter serves well for my long departure.

* * *

"Sam!" Merlotte's fell silent to the sight before them, for there in the doorway, stood dear ol' Eric with a battered, naked, Sookie within his grasp. He cared not for how he looked, the damage to his body had seized to heal as quickly, do to all the blood he had given her; yet his focus remained still, solo, urgent. "Shifter!" He cradled her so that her modesty laid trapped beneath his chest, his arms and hands making their way to block whatever else he was able to cover.

"Stop your hollerin' I'm right...Oh my God. What the Hell happened?" His arms braced her delicate weight to crumble on top of the bar, the humans slowly backing away with every growl the Sheriff gave. He was desperate, and though he knew in time he would regret such a moment, for now he remained steadfast in his request. "Leave, all of you, before I drain every last drop from every woman and child in here." A gentleman, drunk to the brim, stood defiantly, poor pathetic thing, how he barely knew. "Not the time." He warned, his fangs now fully extended to their miserable length, but the drunk continued his pace, stumbling dumbly until he reached Eric.

"You son of a bitch! How idare/i you come in here thinkin' that you can just-" The man's fervent try ended with a gash on his neck, and Eric's mouth another bloody artwork. He thrilled himself in the drink, his savage animal, tearing from it's cage as he began his feast in filling himself completely. Even Sam couldn't stop him now, though he dared not even try, he stood instead, safely, reaching to try and help Sookie. Dropping the corpse to the floor, he reveled in how the 'thump' was the only sound that could be heard. "Any other takers?" His dark rimmed eyes lifted to see the chairs and tables becoming scarce, none fishing to try and finish the attempt the mangled man had thought ignorantly to try.

"She needs a hospital." Sam barked, his voice paining fear as his hands took to see if she had a pulse. It was there, but barely. "How much blood did you give her Eric? No, I don't even want to know, tell me what the Hell happened? You were supposed to be protecting her! Is this what you had in mind? I swear to God if you did this, I will do everything in my power to end you! Do you hear me? End you!" Eric's fist tightened, as the white of his knuckles puckered themselves to be seen. This was not the time, yet he gave the mutt his banter, as he grabbed every bottle of TrueBlood that he could find.

"Enough." Silence. "A hospital cannot help her as I can, besides, they would never let a vampire five feet from that door. I'd be damned if I have her taken away from me now." He ignored all his further questions, reminding himself that there will be another time for both. "We need to wake her up before the sun rises, before the change remains permanent. I left her alive for a reason, I knew she would be resilient enough to sustain her heartbeat, she's too strong, too God damn stubborn to simply give up." He ripped open his wrist and brought it to her mouth, but paused in giving her even a drop as a hand fell to its bidding.

"Wait, how much blood have you given her already?"

Eric's eyes narrowed as a predatory growl escaped his near perfect lips. "As much as I need to, if I must kill myself to feed her all that is within me, then I will do, just that. Now, let go, before my patience with you turns into that of that man, upon your floor. Sookie." He purred, his wrist grazing her lips as the droplets began to pour. "I need you to listen to me lover, I know you're in there. Listen to my voice, come back to me, drink. You need to drink." He was desperate in his attempt, yet his voice gave no impression of it. It was in his eyes that Sam caught the feeble man that loved this woman. If that's what love looked like. "Latch on, take me." He nuzzled her dirt filled neck, his fangs tickling the skin as he began his whispers. "I need you." He paused in such realization, never had he needed anything as bad as her right now. "I need you." He said more firmly, before ripping his wrist open once more so the blood could fall more freely.

A cough.

Two sets of eyes locked themselves on the blonde's shuttering form. It was working. "TrueBlood!" He swallowed the metallic substance as if it was nothing but water to a human body. "Yes come now Sookie. Sam get me a wet cloth, help me clean her up!" Eric's eyes had fallen to see the blood between her thighs, the blood that he knew, he alone prompted from her body. He had fucked her like she was a rag doll, like she was a no one, a simple blood bag. He fucked her with no emotion, and every bit of hate he had fueling his veins. He took her, ravished her, and defiled her before many, and now he almost couldn't bare the sight of it. He was a monster, nothing could change that, but if redemption, even in its slightest form could be given tonight, then he would take it graciously.

"Eric." She murmured. Her eyes fluttering to as the throbbing pulsed furiously through her scathed body. "Eric." His name was like Heaven from and an Angel upon her lips.

"Im right here lover, drink, as much as you can, my little telepath. Drink." Her shaken hands reached to wrap around his wrist and she fed like a good girl. She moaned in joy as the crimson licked flowed down her throat with every pull. Eric kept his consistent flow of TrueBlood,drinking as many bottles as he saw fit before he reluctantly tried to pull himself away. She would have none of it, she wanted more, and though Eric would gladly give her, he knew too much could over cook her too. "If you keep that up I'm going to fuck you right here, in front of Sam. Do you want that?" Part of him hoped that she would say yes, but with a weak smile she finally let go and let the dark swallow her once more.

It was then that Sam came back, towels decorated across his arms. "No need, I thank you for trying though. I'm going to bring her back to her house, and get her washed up myself. Thank you Sam." Lifting his prize back within his muscular arms he peeled her away into the fading hours of the night and back to her calm of safety. The next morning when Sookie awoke, she found all her curtains taped up, and her now cleaned body lovingly being pressed against a cold, hard frame. She laughed at the sight of him, but then fell tranquil once more, her mind lost in the events of what had happened only a few hours ago. But as the day furthered itself, the memories would slowly return, and it would be then, that her Viking would have to explain himself.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So it's been the longest of time, I know. AND I AM SORRY. I don't know if any are even still interested in this story, but I felt as if it need to be started again. The story deserved it. It was one that I cherished a long time ago and now hopefully I can do it justice. And more importantly hopefully I can finish it. :)

* * *

His body woke for the evening with a start, every muscle puckering with an intense pain that rushed to beat him to the very core. It was as if the world was crashing down upon the vampire and he had no way of escaping it. It was panic. "Sookie." The word was nothing short of a whisper; his eyes searching to find her form perched beside him, Indian-style, with questioning eyes. He realized then that the pain that was swarming within him was not of his own but of the little fae before him. _His_ little fae.

"Lover." His movements were slow, like a predator too cautious to scare away his food. His hand moving first to try and place a lone strand of blonde hair back behind her perfect ear, she allowed it; yet her face did not soften, her lips did not smile—she was as cold as stone. She was staring at him like he was a puzzle and she searching for the finished picture that just wouldn't conjure. She was almost pleading for it. "Say something, please."

His vulnerability is what brought her back to the surface, her hands unknowingly scratching at the black and blues that weren't upon her thighs. Yet though the marks did not pattern didn't mean the hurt was not there. She was feeling every throw of it, as the thoughts returned like a broken record on repeat. She couldn't filter them away; she couldn't stop them from playing. It was as if her mind was screaming for her to remember, screaming for her to realize just how terrible the creature before her truly was. This monster, this vampire was nothing a human should ever attach itself to, but more importantly a fairy. She was delicate, too rare of her kind to seek the solace in a creature that was part of the population that destroyed her ancestors. "Where is Christian?"

A strange one his telepath truly was as she went straight down to business with her inquiry. "Probably on his way here as we speak. The moment he sees that you are not a vampire is the moment I'm sure my life will be quite over, lover. But none of that matters, we need to get you somewhere safe before he comes."

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric."

"I'm sorry? I understand if you wish to hate me for the rest of your days, but I'll be damned if I lose you to this fucking mad man. He will not have you; I'd rather burn at the stake a hundred times. What happened yesterday…"

Her hand rose to his lips, stopping his banter with a shake of the head. "…was something that was out of your control. You did what you had to, I know." Her hand shifted to her beating heart. "I can feel it, I can feel all of you Eric. And no offence, it's a bit overwhelming right now. So if you can, may you try your best to close your side of the bond for a bit—I need to be alone with my own thoughts right now.

"You're not mad?" To this her eyes narrowed.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm furious, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to kick you to the curb now. We have bigger fish to fry."

"Indeed we do." He pounced on her then, his hands moving to cover every piece of flesh he could muster.

"Eric Northman, you stop this right now, sir!" She was giggling, her hands trying in a careless attempt to stop her Viking. "This isn't…" Kiss. "…helping…" Kiss. "…mother of Mary…" In an effort to give up, she gave in to the beast before her, framing herself so that he can have access to whatever he pleased.

"I almost lost you last night, so don't mind me, I'm just going to fuck you until every bit of you is clouded with my scent. I want every creature—vampire, shifter, and were—to know you are mine. _Mine_, lover." He lifted up her shirt to rub his cheek and nose down the smoothness of her stomach.

"How about you do all that to me after we deal with this friend of yours." With a fierce growl he removed himself from the bed. "What is it?"

"Someone's at the door, stay here. Don't move."

The events of the previous evening had left Erik clothing in shambles. So with a pair of Jason's old basketball shorts he ventured to the door to be met with the one and only Mr. William Compton.

"Where is she?"

"Safe." He stated, his eyes traveling up the stairs in a knowing direction.

"Let me see her. I felt her last night, Eric it felt like she was dying! Like she died. I implore you, let me see her."

"Listen to me now Compton, she is not yours to protect. She is not yours to covet. She is mine, if Sookie's last night on this Earth happened to be yesterday, you would be able to do nothing about it. Your concern for my bonded is suitably inappropriate and worst off pissing me off. Leave before I step outside and finish you off."

"Bill." _That blasted woman! Will she never learn?! _ "I'm fine, really. Nothing that hasn't happened to me before." She tried her best to laugh than, but her eyes would take no part in it.

"Yes Bill, see, she is fine. Now go."

"Actually." She interrupted. "I think we might need his help, Eric."

"You can't be serious. Regardless of what we _need_, I will not have him near you." Her eyes narrowed at his possessiveness, Sookie wasn't one to be owned. She belonged to one person, and one person only, herself.

"Bill, may you please come in."

"I'd be delighted to." Eric remained steadfast in his fight to keep Bill out. His body forming a wall of entry, before Sookie gently placed a hand to his shoulder. How he melted for that hand, his body bent to her will accordingly—Eric stepping aside to share the space with his rival once more.

"Have you truly bonded with Eric?" While Bill did keep his distance he wasn't as careful to keep quiet.

"I…" She stared at her Viking for the answer, had they shared blood that many times? God it didn't even dawn on her until now how much of Eric's blood must be running through her system. If she was to die now would a vampire take her place when she awoke? She felt a swipe of caution fill her body and knew for certain that this was no ordinary feeling. It was forced, placed there for her to understand and wrap herself around.

"I am Eric's." She was avoiding the topic. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you could help us. We seemed to have made friends with a not-so-nice vampire that goes by the name of…"

"Christian." Bill finished. "I know, it's been the talk around Bon Temp. Apparently he had taken quite the liking to you Sookie—a trait many of us seem to fall upon."

Eric in this time had planted himself right behind his little fairy, an arm slithering to wrap itself around her waist in the process. She tried her best to free herself but every time she struggled the Viking would only tighten his grip. He was truly a sight, this new man before her. Her almost death had made him more dangerous she realized, who wouldn't he kill to try and save her life? She didn't think anyone was safe, not even her.

"Well long story short, I was supposed to be made into a vampire yesterday." Bill glared behind Sookie to the vampire that now contained the slightest of smirks about his face. "With Eric's help, I was able to side step that fate."

"And gain a new vampire companion, I see. Was this your plan all along, on how to make her yours? You truly are something else, Eric. You had to win didn't you, charming he is. This vampire, your vampire is a man who looks out solely for himself. He hasn't changed one bit, can't you that Sookie?" There was a growling behind her, one that grew in volume with every sly and unnecessary word Mr. Compton spoke.

"Can you two just stop! I can't deal with this right now. Christian is about to come through this door any minute and all you two are worried about is the fact that I am no longer a prize for you to shoot for. I 'm about to be no one's and say screw you both and just turn myself over to this guy!"

"Unless..."

As if Bill could read his mind he began his protest. "No, you can't even assume she would agree. I don't. I can't."

"If it can save Sookie, who gives a fuck what you think Compton."

Bill's face hardened at the suggestion, it would have him lose her forever. "Ask her."

"She is standing right here ya'll! And what is it?"

The massive Viking behind her nuzzled himself deep into her neck, no doubt trying to coax her to trust in him. "Lover, there is one way to ensure your safety." With a nip to her skin he turned her around, her eyes searching his for the answer. "But it would require us to share our blood once more."

"While I think I've had enough vampire blood to last me a lifetime, that doesn't sound too bad."

"I'm sure it doesn't but it would require one more thing of you..." As if to seal the deal the Viking lowered himself to a knee. "...you would have to become my wife."


End file.
